The Kiss II
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Follow-up to The Kiss! What happened the next morning! Enjoy!


Professor appeared for breakfast the next morning spotting Ginger sitting there pouring herself a cup of orange juice.

He studied her attire. That beautiful white beaded gown he believed her to looking like a white goddess.  
This causes him to recall that time when that tribal group came to the island looking for a white goddess.

Naturally he presented Ginger as being this goddess because it was what he actually felt she was.  
Without hesitation he went right to the movie star as of course no one else could possibly pass for one other than Ginger.

The Professor's eyes went to Ginger's matching hairband in her silky red hair which was brushed to a deep shine. He knew that she had also used a special shampoo with papaya extract to keep it so soft and silky. The reason he knew this was because he made it just for her.

Walking over he sat down beside her.

Ginger glanced over and said a brief Good Morning Professor before turning her attention back to her breakfast of eggs and fruit.

He responded with a Good Morning Ginger of his own and helped himself to some eggs.

The five others at the table eyed them both. Their minds still on the night before. That kiss.  
That 3 min and 9 second kiss.

Breakfast went with not a whole lot being said.

Finally Mr. Howell could no longer stand the silence.

"Are we going to address it!' He thundered.

Ginger looked up. "Address what?"  
"What?" The millionaire said bewildered. "That kiss!"

Ginger smiled. "Oh. That was nothing." She said taking a bite of her eggs.

The Professor's heart sank a bit. _Nothing? She thought it nothing?  
_How futile of him to think…He said nothing as he picked at his food.

"Nothing!" Thurston Howell roared. "It was not nothing!"  
"I'll say." Mary Ann chimed in. "Goodness Ginger I never saw any kiss like that before."

"Me either." Gilligan piped up. "I mean except for Skinny Mulligan and Florence Oppenheimer but their braces were stuck…"  
"We know Gilligan." The Skipper interrupted. "You have mentioned that."

"Look it was no big deal." Ginger said setting down her fork. "Just drop it okay?"  
"Drop it?" Mary Ann said in disbelief. "You had the Professor in a lip lock for over three minutes!"

Ginger stood up from the table. "I really do not wish to discuss this."

She threw down her napkin and took off towards the jungle.

After she left all eyes fell on the Professor who just sat there saying not a word.

Breakfast resumed in silence. No one spoke of the kiss again.

The meal came to a close and the Professor decided to take his mind off his total stupidity in believing the kiss was more than it was by exploring some caves on the other side of the island.

The academic put together a pack with supplies he needed and headed into the jungle.

It still ripped at his heart. Ginger saying it was nothing. No big deal. It was a big deal to _him._ He…He loved that woman.

When her lips were against his, the elation he felt was beyond comprehension.

Roy Hinkley had believed that the beautiful Ginger Grant _did_ in fact love him.  
The movie star desired him and he was overjoyed.

Now it turns out not be so. The whole thing was just a game to the Hollywood glamour girl. How stupid of him to think otherwise!

He was no Cary Grant. No Rock Hudson. Certainly was far from being Gregory Peck.  
What in his right mind led him to even consider for one minute that Ginger would adore him? How foolish he was!

Was it because he put up a bit of a fight when it came to their scene in the movie?  
He hadn't meant to. It was just that kissing Ginger in front of Gilligan and Mr. Howell with a camera rolling made him uneasy.

However once they got into it, his uneasiness subsided and he thoroughly enjoyed the experience. He was almost sorry they couldn't do another take. Just to make sure it was right.

To make matters even worse, he had to face her everyday. There was no avoiding it.  
Being only seven people on the island, it would be most difficult to keep his distance.

He supposed that he could at least stop seeking Ginger's assistance with his experiments but the thought of doing that…it killed him. He loved her being his lab assistant. There was no one else he wanted in that role.

It was the one time he could be alone with her. Have her to himself and enjoy her wonderful company.

The Professor was lost in his thoughts and didn't see the rock ahead and ended up tripping over it.  
He fell awkwardly and felt a searing pain in his ankle.

The academic quickly checked it and it appeared to not be broken. Just a sprain.

The Professor attempted to stand up but was too painful.  
_Great. _He thought to himself. _Not only do I make a fool of myself thinking Ginger loves me, I sprain my ankle and I can't move. _

He tried again to stand but there was nothing around for him to hold onto.

Feeling frustrated, he took a water canteen out of his pack and began to drink.  
The air felt humid and very warm. He was beginning to feel a sweat. Slowly he unbuttoned his shirt to feel some relief.

While he sat there he thought again to how dumb he had to have been in thinking Ginger wanted him.  
Ginger was a gorgeous movie star who could have her pick of any man she wanted. Why would she even dream of wanting _him_?

The canteen was returned to the pack and he pondered a way to get himself out of this predicament. There had to be a branch or something around for him to use but there was nothing.

To make matters worse, out of the blue Ginger appears in the jungle.

He groaned to himself wishing he was dead.

"Professor!" She exclaimed rushing over to him. "Professor are you alright!"  
"Just an ankle sprain." He explained wishing anyone but Ginger was there to assist him back to camp.

"Oh!" She said concerned. "Let me help you." She said taking his arm.  
A bolt of electricity shot through him at her touch.

"That's alright Ginger you don't need."  
"Hush!" She admonished. "You are hurt. You have to let me help you."

Knowing better than to argue, he allowed her to help him up.

"Put your arm around me." She instructed.

Put his arm around her? Was she crazy? That was the last thing he wanted to do!  
"I think I will be okay if I just…"

"Professor please stop trying to be brave. Put your arm around me." Ginger said sternly.  
_Fine._ He thought. _I'll put my damn arm around you. I'm sure you really won't care. _

The Professor's arm went around her shoulder as she helped him walk back to camp.

She brought him to his hut and he sat down letting go of her.

"Thank you Ginger." He said. "I should be okay now."  
"Nonsense." Ginger said putting her hands on her hips. "You are hurt. You need to wrap that ankle and put some ice on it."

Before he could say anything, Ginger found a bandage roll.

She removed his shoe and sock and gently began wrapping his ankle.

He didn't want to look at her but his eyes would not look away as she worked.  
"You need to keep this elevated." Ginger said as she finished.

"I know that." He snapped.  
Ginger looked at him bewildered. "Professor!' She said.

"Would you mind terribly just leaving!' He shouted. "Just get out!"

Ginger was perplexed at his behavior. "Professor…what has gotten into you?"

"I don't want you in my hut. Please just go. I can take care of this myself. I don't need you."

Ginger frowned at him. "Gee Professor I was just trying to help you. No need to bite my head off."

"Help me? You want to help me? Why don't you start by never kissing me again!" He exclaimed.

"What?"  
"You heard me." The Professor said angerly. "Don't you ever kiss me again."

The movie star was puzzled by his behavior. "What are you talking about?"  
"If you don't mean it Ginger, I don't want your lips on me."

"If I don't mean it? Well what if I do mean it?"  
"What are you saying?" He asked confused as ever.

"Just that. What if I _do _mean it? Am I allowed to kiss you then?"  
"Well I…I….Do you mean it?"

Ginger shook her head and smiled at him. "Of course I meant it dummy!' She said.  
"But at breakfast you said…"

"Darling." She purred at him sauntering up placing her hands on his shoulders. "I only said that so they would stay out of our business."

"Oh." The Professor said feeling stupid again.

"You honestly believe I didn't mean it when I kissed you last night?"  
"I just..when you said it was no big deal..I just assumed that you didn't..."

"Oh you poor dear!" Ginger said wrapping her arms around him. "Of course it was a big deal. I love you."

The Professor's arms went around her holding her tight. "You aren't just staying that?"  
"No." Ginger replied. "I'm not just saying that."

"I love you Ginger." He said still holding her.  
"Good." Ginger said pulling back. "Then you won't mind if I do this…."

The movie star wrapped her arms around him capturing his mouth in a deep soulful kiss.  
He eagerly responded to her kiss holding her tightly.

How long they were like that, neither of them knew. They may have set a new record or may not have.

When the kiss finally did break, Ginger assured him again that she did in fact love him and made a comment how he should wear his shirt unbuttoned more often as it really drove her wild. She then kissed him yet again.

The Professor had then apologized to her for doubting her feelings and promised to never make that mistake again.  
He promised he would fulfill her wish if she would please wear that pink Hawaiian number more often.

Ginger giggled and said she would as she knew he always loved her in that outfit.

Later that day, Ginger was sitting out with the Professor at a clearing by the lagoon.

He held her in his arms as they watched the waves on the water.

The five others were at a loss to make of it. Ginger had said it was no big deal. Nothing.  
But there she was, sitting with the Professor in his arms.

At dinner they interrogated the pair. Were they together? Did the kiss mean something?

Ginger refused to give a direct answer. She simply said she enjoyed the Professor's company.  
The Professor only would say that Ginger was a wonderful companion.

The two were very coy about the whole thing and delighted in keeping the others guessing.

THE END!


End file.
